Oops, awes, and moans
by la-bella-vita7
Summary: Who ever thought hormones could get you in trouble? See how troublesome they really can be while exploring likely and unlikely matcheshookups within Hogwarts castle walls! HPGW, RWHG, DMPP, CCCD, and many more! Will definitely consider suggestions, enjoy!
1. Fatal Attraction

_This whole "hook-up" story idea, is one I wrote a couple of years ago… Since then its been updated, and hopefully it gets a good response out there to people who "like this sort of thing". Enjoy!_

**_Fatal Attraction_**

Draco Malfoy remains seated as the final bell of the day rings. He leans  
back with his legs spread fingering a pencil. He watches sulking while most  
of the kids file out the door, until only himself, Parvati Patil and  
Professor Snape remain in the darken dampened dungeons. He and her had been  
the only ones to not finished their assignment and were asked to clean all  
200 black dirty cauldrons after class.  
Snape begins to explain about what exactly they were to do. His voice was  
just in one ear and out the other. Draco's thoughts were elsewhere.  
"Damn where have you been hiding those legs girl?", he thinks to himself  
eyeing Parvati in her short uniform skirt. Then he thinks to himself more  
clearly, mentally slapping himself. "Ew what am I thinking, her, one of  
Potter's little girlfriends? Disgusting."  
"So you both understand exactly what you are to do?" said Snape his voice  
cutting the air like a greasy out of tune trumpet. Parvati nodded Draco  
shrugged knowing he wouldn't get in much trouble with Snape.  
"Well should we get started then?" Parvati asked as Snape leaves.  
"Alright" he murmured trying not to check her out anymore. She bends over  
picking up a small cauldron in the corner of the room, Draco stares. He  
then shakes his head trying to refrain himself from looking at her ass.  
Which was kind of hard considering it was 5 inches from his face. If he  
bent down just a little more, he could see up her shirt. Mental slap, he  
tells himself.

He stands up quickly, grabbing a cloth scrubbing the side of a very large  
caldron staring very hard at it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches  
Parvati slowly stand up and walk towards the table staring very hard at  
him.  
She begins leaning over the table revealing a great amount of cleavage  
scrubbing lightly on the side of the cauldron. Parvati leans forward even  
further; he sees her take a quick glance at him and then puts a slight  
smirk on her face. She's doing it on purpose he realizes.  
"Stop it" he mutters to her, half talking to his bulge. He walks over to  
get a cauldron, Parvati taking up a lot more space then her small frame  
needed. "Move" he muttered. She turns around to look at him.  
"What's the magic word?" she said smiling.  
"Try, get the fuck out of my way", he said getting annoyed.  
picking up a cauldron hardening slightly. He turns back around, to see  
Parvati smirking slightly. "Like something you see Malfoy?" she asks.  
"What? A slimy little Gryffindor?" Malfoy let out a forced laugh.  
"Down boy", she mutters seeing his erection grow slightly.

She leans back against the table allowing him just enough room to get  
through sideways having to press his front against hers.

"Fuck you", he retorted angrily.  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she said curiously.  
"Stop it" he says taking his hands to her shoulders and slamming her rather hard against the wall.  
She smiles slyly running her finger lightly across her hardened nipple.  
"Stop what?" she teased.  
Draco, even as stubborn as he is, couldn't resist his raging, teenage hormones any longer. He allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist and began sucking on her neck uncontrollably.

As Parvati rolls her neck, moaning, Draco brings his hand to his belt and tugs on it pulling it loose.  
Parvati undoes the button on her skirt and zips down the zipper; she swings  
her hips slowly so the skirt slides slowly down her legs.  
Draco pulls off his shirt revealing to her a well defined abs. Then  
goes quickly to her and pulls her tight white tank top rather roughly off  
of her. Now she stands in a burgundy bra with a matching thong.  
She grabs him around the neck pulling him into a rough almost painfully  
passionate kiss.  
He kissed back and pushed her back on the table. He began kissing down her  
neck sucking hard but not hard enough for pain. Just a nice, teasing pain.  
He wanted her seduced so they would both enjoy this. He kissed down to her  
exposed breasts. He sucked her right nipple, his warm mouth causing goose-  
bumps to spread across her tanned skin. He grinned and exchanged nipples  
back and forth while massaging the other with his hand. He kissed farther  
down her stomach where he toyed playfully with the bell bar on her belly  
button.  
"Mmmmmm." She murmured spreading her legs wanting him to go farther.  
He massaged her inner thigh getting closer to the pressure point. This was  
driving her wild, also him. But he didn't say anything, wanting her to feel  
in dept to him, preparing to give him what he wants. His fingers crawled  
down exactly where she wanted them to go. He pushed her legs apart bringing  
his hungry mouth to her wet pussy.  
She let out a moan, biting on her lip feeling a slight taste of blood on her  
tongue.  
He was purposely driving her wild, he knew she wanted him and he knew he  
could get whatever he wanted out of her.  
She let out a moan as he pressed his tongue harder into her lightly  
nibbling on her vaginal walls. She arched her back panting. Then she pushed  
him off. They both sat there panting staring at each other.  
"You want me to stop?" He asked.  
"No", she cried panting, "I want you now." She purred. She pushed him back  
so he is now lying on the table. She straddled on top of him thrusting him  
into her. She was riding him hard and fast.  
He could see the few beads of sweat on her face.  
Her body shaking with anticipation. When they were nearing climax  
she began to slow down make they humps more slowly and stretched out.  
He, not being as aroused as her, couldn't take her harassing him with the  
slowness when it was hard and rough what he still desired. He flipped her  
so now she was on the bottom.  
Her walls clenched around his member and they released with groans, pants,  
and moans. A burning sensation burned in Parvati's core as desire built upagain. He began to pump in and out hard. Their pelvises grinded together  
and moving up and down. With every hump they climbed higher into a climax.  
Then it happened, they collapsed on top of one another, panting heavily.  
There sat their breathless, panting. Parvati stood up after several minutes  
and bent to pick up her panties.  
Draco had another urge he decided he wasn't done with her. He stood up and  
grabbed her from behind. She cried out in surprise as he pushed her back  
against the table but this time she was bent over it and he was pressing  
himself in her. Then out. Then in. Thrusting hard she moaned in pain and  
pleasure almost screaming. When they came the shakily got dressed realizing  
they had been there 2 hours and still had over 200 cauldrons to wash.


	2. Trapped

_Thanks to whoever reviewed my last chapter, remember at anytime volunteer a  
pairing you'd like to see, you might not get it right away because I have  
to put up what I've already had in my other story but I'll get your  
pairings eventually, also if you have any ideas for scenario's or if you  
have a story you've written, tell me about it and I'll get around to  
reading & reviewing. I'm always into reading peoples stories, I just don't  
have a lot of time to look around for them, you know? So review and if you  
ever feeling like e-mailing me, that's cool too.  
Good luck reading! Jenny_

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

"Jesus, Snape can sure be an asshole when he wants to" Hermione muttered  
angrily to Ron.  
"Or when he doesn't want to" Ron said replied equally choked. They had  
finally got out of a particularly long Potions class that had been extended  
and extra 45 minutes. Way to long for a class, especially one that seemed  
way to long to begin with.  
"Poor Parvati had to stay back with Malfoy" Hermione said shaking her head  
in pity.  
"So are you going to go now?" Harry whispered anxiously to her and Ron.  
"I suppose its best" Hermione said, with a slight shakiness to her voice.  
Ron merely nodded.  
Hermione was nervous, not the kind of nerves where it feels you have some  
sort of fluttery critter in the pit of your stomach. Not the nervous  
anticipation she has putting her hand up in class worrying you answer was  
wrong or foolish. No. This was different, it was the fear of getting  
caught. She had this only once before, when she had stolen the boomslang  
skin from Snape's private cupboard back in second year. She would never  
have thought she would have to go back in their. Especially for the same  
ingredient, Harry's invisibility cloak had gone missing and of course Ron  
and Harry's accusations both went straight to Malfoy, so again they must  
get boomslang skin.  
"A stupid reason" Hermione thought bitterly, "Risking expulsion, for this."  
Ron was coming this time to keep watch, Since this time they didn't have a  
diversion. Ron and Hermione waited, pretending to have taken time to get  
their things, hid quietly behind a desk, until everyone left except Malfoy,  
Parvati and Snape remained. When Parvati, Malfoy and Snape all had their  
backs turned, Ron and Hermione made their move quickly and quietly as they  
could, dashed through the door that lead to the basement. With Ron close  
behind her Hermione looked around the familiar room in the far right corner  
was the cupboard. Hermione jogged softly over to the cupboard, Ron looking  
around nervously. She stopped at a fumbling sound. Her head jerked up  
towards the door. Hermione and Ron stared at the door in horror as she sees  
the door handle move.  
"Hide" She hissed at Ron. They looked around fast. Their was hardly  
anything to hide behind, she spotted a low table.  
"There-"she started but he was already going there.  
He slid under on his back.  
She slid under and would have been resting right on top of him but her  
shirt was caught on a nail under the table. So Ron was lying on his back  
and Hermione was being held up just above him.  
Snape had come in the basement and was searching around for something.  
Hermione held her breath.  
She felt a tingle on her left nipple. She looked down; Ron's finger was  
lightly rubbing her nipple. A strange, dreamy look on his face.  
His breath louder then usual, if she wasn't in a fit of shock she would've  
made a sign pointing out Snape's extra keen sense of hearing. Instead she  
stared helplessly at Ron who was staring and her chest still touching it.  
She shivered slightly, it felt nice.  
He brought his finger to the other one and was rubbing a bit more  
vigorously. Trying her hardest to not increase her rhythm of breathing, she  
shook her head trying to get Ron's attention for him to stop. Ron undid herblouse quickly ripping a few buttons. Under she had on a white lace bra  
that did up at the front he undid that to. He stared at her breasts in a  
satisfied kind of way, seeming to refuse to look her in the eyes, as if  
thinking, "I can't see her say no, it's OK". He continued bringing his  
mouth to her nipple teasing and sucking it slightly.  
Still trying to figure out what the hell is going on Hermione stared in  
confusing, shaking with a slight sense of sexual impulse, as Ron nibbled on  
her soft supple breast. Hermione strained her ears to hear for Snape.  
Praying silently to herself that he did not find them. Pulled out of her  
thoughts by Ron doing the next most inappropriate thing for this situation.  
He made his way pulling off her skirt and panties. He opened his zipper and  
pulled down his boxers grinning.  
Finally looking her in the eyes, she took her chance mouthing "stop".  
He pretended not to notice. He slid two fingers into her. Still grinning to  
her right now seems almost manically. He pumped his fingers in and out of  
her, her head blanking Snape out and screaming in pleasure. She moved her  
hips up and down as his fingers slid in and out, driving her wild. The  
threads on her blouse that were holding her up were beginning to tear.  
"Please" she mouthed again. "You want me to stop?" Ron whispered pushing in  
three fingers now pumping in and out deeper. She let out, trying her  
hardest to keep in, a moan. Her head saying "Yes stop, we'll get caught",  
but her hormones screaming louder, "NO!" She shock her head, "No". He  
pulled his fingers out, trying to regain her breath stared in surprise, and  
he grinned applying a condom. She heard her threads break, that were  
holding her up, and she fell onto him. He pushed himself into her. She  
breathed loudly then remembered Snape who was still prowling around looking  
for something. He wanted her bad, and she wanted him. She felt so good,  
like she was going to explode. She wanted to scream, she could feel it at  
her lips. Ron, who had been staring her in the eyes, saw this and pulled  
head to hers the she let it out. His lips muffled the scream as she reached  
the climax. He had too. She lay on top of him, they both trying not to  
breath to hard. Snape had stopped to listen. Hermione could just imagine  
it. Him finding them under the table. His slimy dripping face, seeing them  
under the table. His greasy dripping voice. She didn't want to picture it.  
But Snape had left. And slowly after getting dressed they left to, sneaking  
past Draco and Parvati, completely forgetting about the boomslang skin.

Please review!  
Jenny


	3. All For Fun Part1

_Hey, I was debating on whether or not to make this a super-long chapter or  
a bunch of shorter ones, and I went with the shorter ones because I had  
already taken so long and I'm losing viewers, lol... Anyway, enjoy! And the  
next will be up soon. I promise.  
Jenny  
_

**All For Fun Part.1**

As Harry watched her, he realized who Ginny Weasley really was. It was  
strange seeing her in a completely different perspective. Not the young,  
silly, young, immature, Ron's little sister Ginny. But, Ginevra Weasley, a  
beautiful, even gorgeous woman, Harry thought as he watched her, if  
you like that sort of thing. Long thick waist-length red hair, pale creamy  
skin, and full, red, heart shaped lips. Most importantly, of course a  
gorgeous body, taller like Ron, but not too tall or gangly, she was safely  
shorter than Harry (by about 3 inches) slim, but didn't have a gangly boy-  
ish figure, smaller hips and nice sized breasts.  
She glanced at him quickly seeing him seeing her. She immediately blushed.  
Her small cheeks turning a soft pale pink. The fact that she had wanted him  
for the 3 years that she knew him made it only easier for him.  
He caught her eye again shortly, he motioned her over, taking a deep breath  
in.  
She quickly looked around making sure he was in fact talking to her. She  
realized he in fact was, and walked over stumbling clumsily on the table.  
She blushed a brilliant shade of red. Harry just barely held in a laugh.  
She sat beside him on the couch but sat a good 8 inches away.  
"I don't bite" Harry laughed realizing she was about ten times as nervous  
as he was.  
She let out a small nervous giggle.  
He let out another deep breath of air and drummed his fingers on the table  
in a quick erythematic beat . Clearing his throat he was about to ask; Have  
you seen Ron, but was interrupted when she cut in with the exact same  
question.  
Then she blushed and looked away "N-no I'm sorry you were asking something  
first".  
"Actually it was the same question", he said. "mmm", she nodded.  
"Um well last time I saw him was with Hermione." He answered.  
"Ah." She said nodding.  
"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked quickly getting it out.  
She was surprised with his straight forward attitude.  
So was he.  
She nodded OK and stood up.  
He followed her to the door.  
As most of the other girls, Ginny had her skirt much shorter than there  
meant to be cut up about 3 inches, and her blouse was unbuttoned very low.  
He liked. On his way out he caught Seamus's eye who smirked. Wouldn't be  
laughing there, Seamus; Harry thought, I'm not dating the chick who's  
fucked around with half of the male population. Not to mention she does the  
screwing while dating Seamus, I'd know. You can't help but feel sorry for  
him, but it's not like it's a big secret and he doesn't know, as long as  
he's getting some, it doesn't really matter who else is. Before he'd  
realized it they were already down the hall in front on McGonagall's  
classroom.  
"So where ex-exactly do you want to go?" Ginny asked, trying her hardest  
to play it cool and not stutter.  
"How about here" Harry said pushing open the classroom door. He grinned.  
The grin that made her melt. I'll show him what Virginia Weasley can  
really be like. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her. Her mouth at  
his immediately.  
She was surprised as he was. The door closed behind them. Thank god for  
McGonagall's sound proof charm on the classroom, so her classes wouldn't be  
distracted or distracting. They were going to need it.

_Haha, you guys didn't get any sex in this one! Lol it'll be up next,there might as well be some story ya know.  
Jenny, review every chapter god damn it! lol_


	4. All For Fun Part2

**All for fun p2**

Draco Malfoy lay back against the back of the green leather sofa in the  
Slytherin common room. He rested his arm on the arm rest and let out a long  
deep sigh running his hand through his think shiny hair. Within the 10  
seconds Draco had returned from cleaning the dungeons Pansy Parkinson was  
already on his lap whispering and blowing softly in his ear. He studied  
Pansy, she actually reminded him very much of Parvati, long dark brown  
hair, deep hazel eyes, and a seductive appeal.  
Pansy was the basic picture of pretty. Though it was completely destroyed  
by her over padded bra, breath of tobacco, and her overloads of black eye  
make-up.  
"Let's go for a walk" she said.  
He knew what she meant by that, as he had heard it nearly every evening  
for the past 3 years. He grinned, he had recovered from Parvati, he had  
recover very quickly, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of  
the room, her kissing his neck sensually.  
They half walked half made-out down the hall Draco's mouth never leaving  
Pansy's until Draco felt a door.  
To his surprise (and luck) it was unlocked. He quickly opened the door  
pulling her through the door and closing it behind him. Feeling for a lock,  
finding none he whispered the incantation and felt safe remembering  
McGonagall's soundproof charm. Pansy seemed to be thinking nothing of the  
sort.

Harry and Ginny had gotten pretty busy. Harry's shirt and belt along with  
Ginny's blouse, bra, and skirt were all kicked under the table they were  
on.  
Harry was lying on his back and Ginny was helping him remove his pants.  
She pull them down to his knee's, beginning her kissing and sucking from  
his nipple down his abs making sure to use the seductive power of her  
tongue, she reached the rim of his pants and dipped her tongue in.  
He lay on his back taking in deep breaths of hot sticky air.  
Then she pulled his pants off. And stopped suddenly as she heard something,  
he held his breath to hear it too.  
It was somebody bumping against the door.  
Ginny jumped off of him and he sat up as quickly as he could.  
They dove under the table pressing up against the wall as far back as they  
could go, holding there breathes.  
Harry had the sudden feel of complete arousal, feel stupid at the same time  
couldn't help but feel completely turned on, he grabbed the back of Ginny's  
shaking head, and brought her trembling lips to his.  
Surprised but in love pressed back starting to forget the fear of getting  
caught, and moving on to the arousal of it all.

Pansy's shirt was already half off when they got inside the room.  
Draco could tell by the dim outline on the tables that this was Professor  
McGonagall's classroom. And he was then certain of then certain of the  
sound proof doors. The loss of all worry helped him focus on what was  
really important. Draco felt the stable pressure of Pansy's arms gripping  
his neck. He pressed Pansy up against the wall her legs around his waist  
kissing him with more intensity then before.  
Her bra snapped off from the front and fell to the floor beside them, her  
hot breath against his face was breathing deeply and her soft voice was  
muttering compliments in loud seductive tones. She undid his buttons and  
pulled off his shirt her needy lips never leaving his mouth. She put her  
legs down so she was now standing. She undid his pants and pulled them down  
and off. Then she pulled down his boxers and brought her mouth to his  
penis. Sucking it and teasing it with her mouth, softly with her teeth and  
cupping his balls. After the years they had been doing this, she knew what  
he liked and she knew his sensitive spots.  
He moaned. Draco turned his head so fast he kinked his neck. He heard the  
door. Hating him for this he pushed her head away and pulled her under the closest table they could find.

_...Ok Read and Review please. That's the most rewarding part of writing,  
hearing the viewers response. Thanks!_

_Jenny_


	5. All For Fun Part3

**All For Fun Part.3**

Ron and Hermione walking back from Snape' closet. Out of breath and a bitflushed they made their way down the hall going back to the Gryffindor  
common room.  
Hermione was still in disbelief with Ron.  
Ron's ears were red like they went when he was very embarrassed or hot.  
This time it was both.  
"Ron?" Hermione said stopping to turn and face him once they were right  
outside  
the portrait.  
"Let me guess you don't want to tell anyone about this?" he  
answered with an angry almost scowl she had never seen on him before as he  
looked down at her.  
"Well no not exactly I just like to point out that we forgot the-", she started though surprised with his tone, how dare he be angry with her...she  
wasn't the one...who... But to her convenience he laughed.  
"It's not funny, come on we have to go back" Hermione said pulling  
his, dragging him back down the hall.  
"Oh don't lie you just want to go make-out again", Ron said teasing.  
"Ha-ha, you think you're so funny don't you?" Hermione said.  
"Nah, I know I'm funny" Ron shrugged.  
"Come on now we have to go", she said pushing against his chest.  
He didn't budge.  
was getting annoyed; she could feel her face heating up.  
"Come on, then get angry" Ron said, for some reason, she wasn't yet  
sure what it was he seemed a little ticked off with her, she could tell be  
was trying to get her angry.  
"Shut-up, really now we must go back before Snape gets there  
first!"  
"Do you always have to be such a perfectionist, seriously your  
like Percy" Ron said challenging.  
"Alright fine I'll go without you, you stupid git" She snapped. She  
around she was hating him right now trying to figure out  
exactly why he was trying to provoke her. She felt a hand slip around  
her; he turned her around so she was facing him.  
put her against the wall and had an arm on either side of her,  
her straight in the eyes. Grinning his stubborn, annoyingly  
cute grin.  
"Move" she demanded.  
"No!" he said. A challenging smile rising to his lips.  
She didn't find this funny at all.this is just getting stupid, she  
thought. How immature, she put hands back at his chest and pushed him back harder than last time. Still he didn't budge. "Ron you're really starting to piss me off I  
swear if you don't move I'll fucking curse you" she said her voice wavering slightly

as his hand brushed her nipple. She shivered a bit but his hand plunged  
back in her robes and she nearly screamed in anger, if he tries this again,  
right here, in the corridor, and pulling out her wand and throwing it to  
the side.  
"Argh" she cries out it frustration. She pushed him hard hoping she  
make him move or at least hurt him.  
He stumbled a bit, not losing eye contact.  
She turned away from him to get her wand.  
She just wanted to get her wand and get  
from him; at this moment she hated everything about him and  
didn't want to see his big ugly dumb face.  
But before she could get her wand Ron had her backed the wall.  
That's it, she thought. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she  
thought of him when, Ron brought his lips to hers.  
She tried to pull away, tried to hit him. But he pressed back on  
her shoulders, and intensified the kiss. She almost collapsed as the wall  
behind her caved in.  
It took her a moment to realize that Ron had pushed open a door. Then  
allowing door to close behind him. It seemed as though Hermione was  
letting out her anger through his lips. The lust intensified and almost  
hungrily she pulled off his shirt.  
Ripping her own open agressively she could hear the soft sound of small buttons hitting  
the floor as he pushed her back up against the wall.  
He likes being in control she realized, and at this moment, she was all for  
it. She pulled up her skirt and off her thong.  
As he undid his pants and pulled down his boxers.  
She then spread her legs as he lifted her up and inserted himself into  
her;wrapped her legs around him making them tighter.  
He inserted himself in and out she brought her lips from his and  
whispered half moaned in his ear, "Ron?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wh-why were y-you trying to. make me s-so angry" she moaned.  
"Anger is more of a turn-on it makes you much more aggressive" and  
assaid that he plunged himself in farther making her cry out in could feel it coming.

Draco backed up against the wall. I can't believe this he thought.  
He  
hear Pansy breathing hard beside him. "Shh" he whispered  
angrily, he did not want to get caught, especially not before he got what  
he wanted.

Ginny heard Harry shush her; she didn't realize she was breathing  
so loud.

Harry could feel his member tingling, wishing he would have been  
to finish. Then he felt a hand on his penis. Stroking it then  
to massage it sensually. "Mmm" he murmured.

Pansy rubbed Draco's penis she heard him moan. She grinned  
pleased with herself. Then felt his leg go between hers, it rubbed so  
slightly her clit giving her a shiver, she pressed against it, not  
her hands off his penis. Every time she got a shiver of pleasure  
she rubbed him harder giving him the same thing he was giving her.

Ginny could feel Harry rubbing up against her leg. She straddled  
herself over his leg and began rubbing it against herself. She decided to  
give what he deserved. She felt around until she found his penis  
then her mouth to it and licked and teased it, rubbing herself on him.

Finally what felt like an eternity to Draco, finally Pansy begin to finish what she had started. He lent back lazily and reached his hand up and rubbed her nipples.

(So that's what was happening in their mind. What is happening if  
you couldn't follow, is Pansy is giving Harry a hand job, Ginny and  
Pansy humping but since neither of them have dicks, they think their  
rubbing legs, Ginny is leaning forward giving Draco a blow job  
he is rubbing Ginny and Pansy's nipples. If he wasn't getting so aroused  
he would probably realized that his hand is running over 4  
instead of two. It may sound like there all in a weird position but you'd be surprised the positions you can get into when...)

Hermione was reaching the climax. She was almost there, on the  
verge of climaxing. Then they heard footsteps coming towards  
the door. Ron still holding Hermione ducked under what felt like a  
table of some sort.

_Usually I can write good, but whenever I write these stories I am SO  
tired, so whatever, if you like, you like, if you don't then fuck  
you,I'm just kidding I won't fuck you. I'll continue only if I get  
anamount of reviews so remember to review when you're done,  
please.  
If you want you can send more random anonymous reviews too!says  
hopefully. K I'll shut-up, thanks love you all!  
Jenny_


	6. All For Fun Part4

**All for fun Part.4**

Cedric and Cho were walking hand in hand down the Gryffindor  
corridor.  
Cedric really liked her, and could tell she liked him; they had been  
together for quite some time. But they still had not taken their  
relationship "to the next level", in reality she had forbid it. He had in  
fact hooked up with one (maybe two) other girls, while being with Cho, of  
course she didn't know. But really, it's hard for a guy that age not to  
want some thing "once and awhile". But over all he was pretty satisfied  
with her. Usually he didn't mind her not wanting to have sex, just snog a  
bit, but tonight he felt differently.  
"Cho?" Cedric asked suddenly.  
Cho stopped to listen to him.  
He gulped, "Well...I uh don't want to rush you but... I am uh, starting  
to think, you know um that maybe it-it's about time we-"he took in a deep  
breath.  
"Take our relationship to the next level?" she asked.  
"Oh...um yeah. But I-"  
"I completely agree" she said.  
He stood there wide-mouthed, in disbelief.  
She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to  
his. They stood there lip-locked. Her kiss intensifying. He growing more  
and more confused until-  
He pulled away, to his and her surprise. "And how long have you  
thought this?"  
"I've wanted you ever since we've gotten together." Staring at him,  
as though she was ready to pounce again.  
"Well, why did you make me wait then?" he said astounded.  
"I didn't want you to think I was easy" she shrugged.  
Staring at her in disbelief he allowed her to wrap her hands around his neck, pulling  
them back together, continuing their passionate that lasted a whole minute  
before, his hand stumbled upon the famous door that was already getting 3  
other guys lucky tonight...  
"Wait" he said, hating himself for it.  
"What?" she said breathing deeply, in a half exasperated, half angry  
voice.  
"We're on prefect duty" he answered, his heart rate going back to  
normal.  
"I guess it would definitely look bad, you know us making out in the  
hall..." she said. Then she smiled slyly. "Well... I could leave, if you'd like" she shrugged

running her finger along the inide of her shirt, "So I won't...tempt you".  
Cedric laughed, pulling her back towards him. They proceeded through the door  
tongues all tied up Cho leaned back against the door closing it.  
Cedric quickly muttered a locking enchantment for the door, and  
resumed their position. Cedric licked Cho up, her legs wrapped around his  
waist. He set her down on her back on the nearest table he could find.  
Cedric kissed Cho's neck, kissing down until he reached the top button of  
her blouse. Undoing them one by one kissing, sucking and teasing the  
exposed skin.  
She giggled and moaned.  
As he took off her bra, her moaning seemed to grow much louder almost  
as if it was more than one person. He shrugged it off sucking and teasing  
her nipples.  
She ran her soft, small fingers through his hair and along the back  
of his neck.  
It felt so good. He then slowly pulled down her skirt, no panties.  
"Nice" he thought, He brought his mouth to her clit, licking and tonguing  
it playfully.  
She nearly screamed in pleasure. He felt her hand tug on the  
shoulders of his robes. "What?" he whispered.  
"I...want...you... now!" she said out of breath.He got up quickly, undoing his pants, pulling down his boxers.  
Quickly applying a condom he put himself into her, and out. Pumping in and  
out, letting his wandering hands over her breasts. He played with them  
rubbing her hardened nipples, her squealing in delight.  
Running her hands more harsh and vigorously through his hair.

Ron still in Hermione pushed her under the table.  
Hermione rolled over him, getting on the top position. She squatted  
over him, pushing him farther into her. She didn't care if there were other  
entering the room, it could he Dumbledore for all it mattered, the pleasure  
was just so intense, and she wanted it now. She pressed him harder into her  
and out. Pumping in and out, sweating with anticipation she let out a long  
and loud moan. Suddenly she felt two hands, other than Ron's, grasp her  
hips. She let out a small shriek, and then felt someone put themselves into  
her anus. She lay down on Ron's chest, not being able to stop, the arousal  
was too strong. And the penis pushing into her from behind was doubling the  
pleasure.

"Ginny" had removed Harry's penis from her grasp. Harry almost yelled  
in agony. He sat up crouched over quickly trying to feel for her, feeling  
her in front of him. He felt her ass. He applied his condom, his hands  
shaking and slippery from sweat. He then grasped her hips and pulled her  
towards him, entering her, she bent forward lying down. He pumped in and  
out of her. Hearing her moan softly. Harry then felt something brush his  
left leg, not breaking his position he felt over to his left side. He felt  
warm skin, and heard another moan. It was now certain there were others in  
the room, his thoughts blurred as he got closer to the climax. He pumped  
faster in and out of Ginny.

Pulling everyone out of their trance of arousal was a loud booming knock on  
the classroom door.

_DUNDUNDUN! LOL, that was pretty long huh? Well you got your  
Hermione/Harry, well sort of...down worry lots to come, kind of a never  
ending story... lol. Anyways R&R and I will love you forever, lol. And sorry  
my updates take awhile, I have other stories you know. E-mail me or i guess  
just review with ideas, comments, compliments, or insults! Lol. Ta-ta for  
now  
Jenny_

_ps: I know the condom thing may seem a bit much because safe sex is the OBVIOUS idea, but a few people complained, etc so yeah... Safe sex!_


	7. Caught

**Caught**

Strolling down the corridors hand-in-hand after curfew was something Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater did often. Albus Dumbledore himself gave the Head Boy and Girl permission to ensure everyone was in bed after hours, but they often took advantage of their freedom to stay out extra-late.

"Penelope, darling, I'm feeling rather… sexy tonight" Percy told her winking, in a very weak attempt to be...sexy.

"Ehrm…", Penelope started doubtfully raising an eyebrow while searching for the best excuse her mind could offer to get her out of Percy going into his "Per-sex-cy" mood.

Percy continued on, undoing a few buttons on his collared shirt while caressing his chest in a cheesy sort of way.

"...Right, um honey I think it's about time you walk me back to my common room.." Penelope said politely before walking the other way.

"WAIT!", Percy cried surprising himself, "I, uh, have something I want to show you." he finished.

"Oh, well all right then", Penelope said forcing a bit of a smile. As she followed him to the end of the corridor where he attempted to open what she thought to be the Transfiguration classroom door.

" That's odd… I was sure I-" Percy cut off cocking his ear towards the door after a loud noise sounded to be coming from inside. "Who's in there? Answer me! I'm Head Boy!" Percy yelled through the door.

"Um, Percy maybe we should just go and-", Penelope said until Percy cut her off.

"No, it's not a teacher, their all in their rooms", Percy told her, then adding, "Fred and George have their ways of knowing". Percy took a step back towards the door rapping on it loudly.

"Shit!", Cedric exclaimed.

"Did you hear that?", Ginny cried.

"They're lucky I was finished", Malfoy said nearly all simultaneously.

Ignoring the fact everyone was sure they had heard at least 3 extra voices everyone attempted to pull on the garments closest in their reach, everyone had nearly finished when the door was blown open, clearly by magic.

"What's going on in here?" Percy bellowed stepping in taking power, a thing he rarely accomplished. Penelope following him in the room looking around, seeing a very strange sight.

Two of Percy's siblings, a bunch of Gryffindors, two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw all blinking in the light and tugging slightly on their clothes.

Everyone stayed silent though looking around and noticing each other for the first time each one taking a silent turn flinching.

"Uh, Percy we were just… practicing for Charms." Ginny said breaking the silence the best she could.

"In the dark… in the Transfiguration room?" Percy asked sternly.

Everyone stayed quiet for a full 10 seconds when they all burst out at once with, "Yeah" "Uh huh" "That's right!", and other fake cheery voices.

"Well", said Percy, "I do understand the pressures of wanted to excel in academics, but unfortunately it is my duty to report you all the your Head of Houses. Now off to bed with you all!" Percy said shooing them away.

All glad to get out of the room and away from Percy quickly obeyed and hurried from the room.

Percy turned back to Penelope who was smiling at him in a naughty sort of way, shooting him horribly obvious "come-hither" looks.

"What?", he asked her.

"I like the way you handled yourself back there... Very in control..." she told him coming closer.

"Well yes I-" she started before she wrapped her arms around his neck and engulfing his mouth in hers, allowing him to put her on the table and magically closed and lock the door. The wonderfully sound-proof door.

As the large group rounded the corner, away from Percy, each one let out a huge sigh of relief, pulling off the clothes that belonged to others and yanking back on their own.

"Ha!" Malfoy exclaimed pointing to one of their group, "Weasley is wearing a skirt!"

By Weasley he meant Ron who was in fact pulling off the skirt belonging to his sister, tossing it to her turning bright red. He muttered something about it being the only thing he could find and suddenly stopped his face twisted in a horrific expression.

"What?" Harry asked Ron before he could tell.

"Ginny?... Why weren't you wearing your clothes?" He asked looking horrified around at Harry, Cedric, and then Malfoy.

"Don't even suggest it", Malfoy said before Ron could say anything, "Wouldn't touch the blood traitor for my life's worth". He said taking off in the direction of the dungeons with Pansy.

Ron had just started to ask who in fact Ginny had been with when McGonagal came marching up from the direction Malfoy and Pansy had taken off pulling each one by the ear back in their direction.

"All of you out of bed? At this hour? I'll be damned if any of you think your going to get away with this- Yes even you Mr.Malfoy!" McGonagal cried surveying each of them. You will recieve your notifications of your detentions tommorrow. "Good night to you all!" She said rushing the Gryffindors back up to the common room, passing the window as the sun broke over the mountains.

_Haha! Bet you all thought you were going to have to read a Percy sex story...yuck! Um anyways, if any of you... well if anyone starts reading these, um suggest who you'd like to see in detention together, you know. All alone..._

_Thanks! Jenny _


End file.
